<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He said: drink from me... by CuteSomic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392323">He said: drink from me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic'>CuteSomic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, OOC, One Night Stands, Poetry, Romance, Vampires, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blood Angel tastes love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blood Angel/Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He said: drink from me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCyan/gifts">WritingCyan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original idea belongs to WritingCyan, I merely reimagined it in rhyme. Title from the song "Hymn for the Weekend" by Coldplay (listen to it, it's great!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of blood, the warmth of your embrace -<br/>
They sent a flood to limb and mouth and face -<br/>
I'd savor this forever, if you would<br/>
Allow me this; just stay with me for good.</p>
<p>I cherish you. So calm you make me feel,<br/>
And heal the wounds, forgotten and concealed<br/>
Beneath the scars. I'll keep it to my chest -<br/>
The stars serene, the night of quiet rest,<br/>
Your heartbeat and your love; with it, I'm blessed.</p>
<p>Don't come, the morning! Stay, oh cruel time!<br/>
I've never felt a passion this sublime,<br/>
A feeling pure and free of rage and sorrow -<br/>
Oh how I wish that there was no tomorrow...</p>
<p>And yet, this ends too soon. It's time to leave,<br/>
There's just one thing I'm yearning to believe -<br/>
That we will meet again, that you will let<br/>
Me taste your love another time, to set<br/>
My fangs into your living flesh, and yet<br/>
I'm so much more with just one time we met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>